Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2
'''Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2 '''is a new movie. Summary Thomas, Ryan, Crash and the gang join Mater, Lightning McQueen and their friends old and new in a brand new round-the-world adventure. Plot Prologue: The message from Leland Turbo The film kicks off with a red car named Leland Turbo sending a message to Finn McMissile. He says that he found something and that his cover has been compromised. Then as the door opens, he cuts off the transmission. The opening titles play. Finn on the rig/Faking death Later, that night, a boat named Crabby is floating along the water with Finn. He says they have arrived, and asks why they're there. Finn tells him he's looking for a car. Crabby tells him that they're the only ones out there, but a war ship shows up and tells him to turn around. Crabby tells Finn that it looks like it's just the two of them but Finn has gone. Finn has snuck up on the ship and is climbing an oil rig. However, there are multiple oil rigs. When the Lemons pull out a camera, two more Lemons, the ones from the message, bring out a box. It turns out to be Leland Turbo, who has been crushed and cubed into scrap metal. Shocked, Finn doesn't notice fire come out and reveal his shadow. Professor. Z looks up and sees him. A chase begins, and Finn jumps off the rig. He gets away and fakes his death by sending four fake tires up to the surface. Professor Z muses over how no one can stop him now. Radiator Springs/the challenge In Radiator Springs, the Cyberlings cheers for Mater as he pulls a lemon in for repairs. Mater tells them about he is excited for Lightning McQueen's return. He then sees his best friend crowded by his friends and our heroes. Archangel and Psylock are there too. Evil Ryan looks at the camera and said "I guess Disney owns Marvel and Pixar." Deadpool places a bag over his head and tells the audience to not listen to him. Evil Ryan said what he mean to say that Deadpool is so happy for McQueen's returned, but Deadpool throws him into the tire shop, saying that's not true. Psylock rolls her eyes. Evil Ryan climbs onto Mater and saw that the Radiator Springs gang and our heroes are by Lightning. They go to the abandoned tracks, roll down them, and run from a miner train. Afterwards, Evil Ryan and Deadpool do some tractor tipping, but on a huge truck. Evil Ryan sighs and ask Deadpool "At least things like this cannot get any worse.". Then a blast of air sends the two flying and land on McQueen and Mater. Later, at sunset, Ryan and Twilight look at Crash and Sunset (who are in the forms of Daydream Shimmer and Daydream Crash) watching McQueen and Mater coming back from their big hang out with the others. Ryan tells Twilight that he's so happy that McQueen and Mater's friendship has never died. Matau ask Ryan how did Sci-Ryan gain his trust in Gaia and Ryan says it's because he's the one who trusts her the most and knew what she was doing was right. Crash ask what was Gaia doing to do at Camp Everfree, then Flash Fire crash lands, saying he was trying to find his way to Starling City to check out the El Pablo's restaurant. Daydream Crash ask Flash where did he come from and Flash admits he has been taking way too many wrong turns, he doesn't remember. Deadpool then tells Flash that when he gets there, say hi to Hawkeye for him. Emma Frost and Psylocke annoyingly remind him his name is Green Arrow. Ryan shows Deadpool two photos: one has Hawkeye and the other Green Arrow. Meanwhile, Mater and McQueen talk about their plans for the evening. Deadpool then says that the purple one is an imposter. Suddenly a portal opens. Ryan informs Deadpool that Twilight is his friend. Then Penn Zero, Sashi, Gloriosa Daisy, Boone, Timber Spruce and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit come out of the portal. Ryan hugs Gloriosa and pulls out two jewels: one red and one purple. Oswald ask Ryan what is he going to do and Ryan said "I'm giving Gloriosa the power she needs to become Gaia Everfree.". Deadpool ask Sci-Ryan "Who is Gaia Everfree?" Nighlock grabs him, telling him that the president wants to see Code Red. Deadpool packs all his weapons, even Root Bear Launcher. The other watch as Gloriosa transform into Gaia Everfree, while Deadpool does a cliffhanger in the scene, saying they need to get to the next scene. At the Wheel-Well Motel/Thomas' suspicions of Miles Axelrod Ryan and Twilight goes to Wheel-Well with Gloriosa (now Gaia Everfree) and the gang where McQueen's girlfriend, Sally, is preparing to close all rooms. She asks them where's Deadpool, Ryan and Gaia told her that Deadpool has a meeting with his friends. Then, as the others have a chat, Ryan asked Gaia what causes her to change into what she is now and Gaia explains the gems were what caused the transformation. Sci-Ryan is amazed by what Gaia said and said "These gems must be the geodes with Equestrian magic but she can control it like Twilight before she became what Ryan did at the Friendship Games.". On the TV, there's a two cars called Miles Axlerod and Francesco Bernoulli. Francesco criticizes McQueen for preferring to be slow and says that he is faster than him. Ryan ask Gaia why did she confront Ryvine and Rothbart and Gaia explains it's because Ryvine was angry for her reformation. The 12th Doctor ask Ryan why he saw Ryalight Glimmer fighting Cody, Ryan and Codylight (a mixture of Twilight's and Cody's names put into one) then Starlight said: "I think it is because it's Ryan from another dimension is doing what I did.". Ryan asks Flash Fire how he got lost in the first place. Flash says he got directions from Flash in Zootopia, but he may have gotten the wrong directions. The Cyberlings chuckled at that and Evil Ryan said he's happy that Ryan is with Twilight again but Ryan reminds him that this is before Twilight merges with Primus. Crash ask Ryan who did Nurse Nancy Cortex transform along with Ryvine, Gloriosa and Ryan and he said "Well, Gloriosa wants Ryvine's help so she gets empowered by the magic of the geodes and became Gaia Everfree while Ryvine, Nancy and I turn into Everfree Prince Gale, Gavine Sparkle and Nanc-anos.". Meanwhile, Mater chats to Francesco over the phone to Ryan ask Thomas why is he looking at Axlerod and Thomas tells him that there's something not normal about that car. Crash ask if he's not normal by his paint or Ryan diving into Primus but Thomas explains Axelrod is not normal because of the way he is designed. Ryan figured out that both Twilight and Ryan are royalty and Miles is releasing a new type of bio-fuel called Allinol and it works real well. Sci-Ryan agrees and tells Gaia to turn Ryan into Everfree Prince Gale so they can sing "We Will Stand For Everfree", she does then she and Ryan (now Everfree Prince Gale) sing the song with Sci-Ryan watching them. Code Red with the president of the US and Senator Kelly/suspicions about Allinol In the White House, Crash Bandicoot, the Cyberlings and the Code Red team talk to the Senator of New York, Robert Kelly while waiting for the president and the Secret Code Red. Red Smoke teases Nighlock about his girlfriend(who happens to be Shadowcat), but Nighlock cosmically zips her lips. The Cyberlings then ask who is girlfriend is, but Crash tells them to keep quiet. The Secret Code Red walks in. The president follows in behind, and sits at the front of the room, facing them. He then tells them that some of the CIA agents managed to get a sample of Allinol, and have discovered that it can be flamed with an electromagnetic pulse ray. Evil Ryan told the president that they need a team that can reverse the effects and Bertram hinted by saying "2 words. Worst. Heroes. Ever." Nighlock corrects him, saying that that is three words. Crossbones comes in with smoothies, saying he ruined the moment. Senator Kelly tells them that someone may have tampered with it, but Nighlock admits his suspicions that that may not be the case. Bertram gasps and saying the race is run by Allinol and the EMP rays could make the engines of the cars to blow up and kill them. Shadowcat uses her smarts and says that depends on what level the EMP Rays are on. Evil Ryan ask Nighlock if he have a sister or any other family members, but he tells him that information is classified. After learning about the mission, Code Red packs up their things and heads to Tokyo. Crash signs McQueen up/Getting ready to leave Meanwhile, Crash is signing Lightning up for the race. Magneto is buying tickets for a plane ride to Tokyo, while Storm makes sure no unexpected weather knocks the plane out of the sky. Ryan (as Everfree Prince Gale) is fetching some passports, while Nur teahes Starlight and Gloriosa Japanese. Evil Ryan tells Gloriosa that though when this idea goes well calling her "Gaia Everfree", which makes her more than happy to tell her brother to come with them. Evil Ryan asks Agalope (who is the leader of the Dark Stars and Evil Ryan's girlfriend) why is he in the race and Agalope told him that McQueen can prove everyone what he can do and win every race. Jessie F-Fiona shows up pulls out her geodes and turn into Rivine Everfree. Princess Ivy suggests that McQueen needs a new look for the race but Ramone assures her: "I got this!". Ramone and Ivy give him headlights as well a new coat of paint. Soon enough, McQueen is revved up and ready to roll. The gang is soon getting ready to leave. Ryan told Twilight that he's a Prime and Twilight's a princess. Then Lord Voldemort shows up, and begs them for help recapturing an old enemy of his. Starlight asks who it is, and he replies that his name MetalBasiliskmon... and works for the four Dark Master Digimon. Trivia * * *This film takes place after Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. *Flain (EG), The Starrings, Gaia Everfree, Sci-Mike, will be good guest stars in this film. * * *The Mixle Dramas, the 5 Dark Masters will work for Miles Axlerod * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: The message from Leland Turbo *Finn on the rig/Faking death *Radiator Springs/the challenge *At the Wheel-Well Motel/Thomas' suspicions of Miles Axelrod *Code Red with the president of the US and Senator Kelly/suspicions about Allinol *Crash signs McQueen up/Getting ready to leave *Going to Tokyo/Sci-Ryan's and Gaia's sight-seeing *Sci-Ryan meets Nate Adams/Thomas and Ashima reunited *Miles Axelrod's speech/Mater in the bathroom/Mater meets Holly */ */ *Ryvine's plan/Ryalight and Flash Fire join forces with Ryvine */ *Going to Paris/ */ */ * *Ryvine and the villains sing "Be Prepared"/ * */ */ */ */ * * * * * *Post Credits: Songs * * * *Friendship Burns Bright *Doctor Who Theme song *My Past is Not Today (sung by the Cyberlings) *No Fear * *Be Prepared * *No More Mr. Nice Guy * * * * * * * * * *Collision of Worlds Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Disney crossovers Category:Racing Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spy films Category:RedSilver56